


Eating for Two

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Discussion of Pregnancy, Family Fluff, Food, Gen, Jelly Tarts, Or So Sarai Claims, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnancy Flash 2020, Pregnant Belly Touching, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: It's thebabywho wants her to scratch that jelly tart itch. At least, that's Sarai's story and she's sticking to it.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Eating for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Callum laughed as his mom picked up her fifth tart, the jelly from the fourth still clinging to the corner of her mouth.

"What? I'm eating for two." His Aunt Amaya smirked and signed something about food that he didn't quite catch, but it made his mom giggle. "True. I _have_ always had a big appetite. But this kid is something else." She patted her belly fondly, and Callum looked on in awe as he saw her hand jerk forward slightly. "See what I mean?"

"Was it like that with me?"

"A little. You did a _lot_ of somersaults. Until you got too big. Sometimes you'd stick one of your feet out for a foot rub."

"Really?"

 _Really,_ Aunt Amaya told him, evidently amused by the memory.

"Yep. Whereas this one's all about the kicking. And hiccuping, because they want to taste _everything_ I eat."

"They can _do_ that?"

"Weird, huh?" Her hand twitched again as the baby gave a strong kick. "Want to say hi?" Callum shuffled closer to his mom, putting a tentative hand on her warm, egg-shaped belly.

"Woah!" He abruptly withdrew his hand when the skin beneath rippled and writhed, worried he'd pressed down too hard.

"It's alright, Cal. They're just moving around - probably getting comfortable for a nap after getting me to scratch that jelly tart itch." Aunt Amaya snorted.

_Don't blame the baby for your jelly tart addiction._

"Hey!" Callum laughed along with Aunt Amaya, and snatched the last jelly tart before his mom could grab it. They were good, but he couldn't imagine eating _five_ in one sitting. "Speaking of naps, it's off to the land of dreams for me." She kissed Callum's forehead and her sister on the cheek, before heaving herself up and heading upstairs.

 _I get the feeling that one is going to be a real little troublemaker._ Callum grinned up at Aunt Amaya with a mouthful of pastry.

"The baby...or _mom?"_ His aunt chuckled, shaking her head.

_Both._


End file.
